Aku Tak Tau Apa Yang Terjadi
by Hiro Kuroru
Summary: Sebuah peristiwa misterius yang hampir menyebabkan Seorang gadis kehilangan ibunya, dan peristiwa di atap sekolahnya yang hampir merenggut nyawanya, membuatnya bersikap selalu waspada. /"Memang ia tidak bunuh diri."/"Kau akan mati"/"Jangan paksa aku!"/GoMxOC-Readers, KurokoxOC-Readers/CH.4/Summary gagal/Langsung baca saja.
1. Chapter 1

Aku Tak Tau Apa Yang Terjadi

By

Yamadavina

D.A.S

Pair :

GoM x OC/Reader,

Kuroko x OC/Reader,

Kagami x OC/Reader

Genre :

Romance, Drama, Friendship, Mystery(mungkin), Supranatural(mungkin) dan tentukan sendiri. :D

Rate :

T (mungkin/ga mudeng beginian)

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Saya hanya meminjam karakter.

Cerita ini murni dari pikiran saya dan itu artinya milik saya.

Warning :

Banyak Typo[s]. Ide pasaran. Bahasa Berantakan. DLDR. OC. OOC. AU. Gaje. Sudut pandang Orang ke-3/Author POV.

A/n :

Ini adalah Fanfic Kuroko no Basuke pertama saya. hehe. Dan saya Juga baru di dunia Anime-maksudnya dalam fanfiction-, Terutama Kuroko no Basuke. Jadi mohon maklum jika tulisannya berantakan, dan juga aneh. Saya masih butuh bayak belajar. Jadi, jika ada kritik saran atau pesan bisa tulis di kotak review, atau bisa PM saya. Terimakasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Selamat Menbaca! \\(^-^)/

Summary :

Sebuah peristiwa misterius yang hampir menyebabkan [Name] kehilangan ibunya, dan peristiwa di atap sekolahnya yang hampir merenggtu nyawanya, membuatnya bersikap selalu waspada. Bisa saja kejadian itu kembali terjadi dan ia adalah yang selanjutnya karna peristiwa yang gagal merenggut nyawa ibunya karna sang pencipta tak menghendaki peristiwa tersebut. (Summery gagal XD)

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Seorang gadis terlihat tengah memandangi langit biru dari jendela kelas yang berada dekat dengannya. Mengabaikan suara riuh dari kelasnya. Lalu ia memejamkan mata indah dengan manik mata berwana hitam kelam miliknya. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menerbangkan beberapa helai ranbut yang senada dengan maik matanya itu. Ia sangat menyukai suasana seperti ini. Ia sangat mengagumi keindahan yang di ciptakan oleh sang pencipta.

SRRAK

Sebuah suara aneh membuatnya menoleh ke dalam kelas untuk mecari sumber suara. Namun ia tak menemukan apapun. Ia kembali dengan kegiatan sebelumnya. Memandangi lagit biru yang cerah pagi ini.

SRRAK!

Suara itu lagi. Namun ia tak memperdulikannya. Ia tetap asik dengan kegiatannya saat ini.

" _Berhati-hatilah"_

Sebuah suara kini berhasil kembali mengalihkan fokusnya yang tadinya mengagumi langit cerah. Ia mencari asal suara tersebut. Namun sekali lagi ia tak menemukan apapun selain teman-teman sekelasnya yang asik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing karna jam kosong.

Ia mengembuskan nafasnya pelan. Mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang kini berdetak cepat akibat terkejutnya ia oleh suara tadi. Ia juga tak mengerti. Sejak peristiwa itu, telinganya dan juga sensor perasa keberadaan(?) sesuatu menjadi lebih sensitif. Tak jarang ia juga merasa diawasi atau merasa ada seseorang tidak, maksudku sesuatu disekitarnya yang sebenarnya ia sedang sendirian.

Ia memang percaya jika ada makhluk lain yang menghuni di bumi ini selain Manusia, Hewan, atau Tumbuhan. Namun ia tak menyangka jika ia sekarang dapat(meskipun hanya) sedikit merasakan hawa keberadaan mereka.

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala kursi(?) tempat duduknya. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas.

"[Name]-san."

"HUUUAA! KUROKO-KUN." teriak gadis itu terkejut.

Bagaimana ia tak terkejut jika pemuda bersurai biru langit yang di panggil Kuroko itu tiba-tiba muncul didepannya. "Sejak kapan kau disitu?" lanjutnya bertanya setelah menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Sejak [Name]-san menatap keluar jendela." jelas pemuda itu. Gadis bersurai hitam kelam itu hanya memasang muka datar saat mendengarnya.

Sebentar.

Jika pemuda itu sudah sejak tadi berada di depannya, berarti dia yang menyebabkan suara aneh itu. Tapi...

"Tidak mungkin" gumam gadis itu yang masih bisa didengar oleh kuroko. "Apa yang tidak mungkin [Name]-san?" ucap kuroko bertanya. "Tidak. Tidak ada." jawab gadis itu sekenanya.

' _Jelas sekali suaranya berbeda.'_ Batin gadis itu.

Tanpa menyadari segala gerak geriknya yang sekarang ini ia lakukan tengah diperhatikan pemuda bersurai biru langit itu.

Masih asik dengan pikiran pikiran yang memusingkan itu ia baru ingat jika Kuroko mungkin masih berada di depannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk memastikan apakah pemuda itu masih berada di hadapannya.

Ia kembali memasang Muka datar. Kuroko masih setia duduk di bangku depan tempat duduknya. Dan jangan lupakan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu. Mereka saling memandang. [Name] tidak tau harus bagaimana. Ia dan Koroko adalah tipe orang yang sama. Namun tentu saja hawa keberadaan miliknya tak setipis milik Kuroko. [Name] kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Tidak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka. Maksudku, tidak terjadi percakapan diantara mereka. Keduanya sama-sama diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tak berselang lama bel istirahat berbunyi, membuat [Name] tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia segera berdiri dan pamit pada Kuroko dan pergi. Pemuda bermanik mata bagai saphire itu hanya memandang kepergian teman sekelasnya itu.

[Name] berencana menuju kantin untuk membeli makanan dan minuman lalu pergi ke atap gedung sekolahnya dan memakannya disana. Setelah dari kantin [Name] mempercepat langkahnya menuju atap. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmati semilir angin yang menenangkan di sana.

Setibanya disana ia langsung dudu lalu memakan makanan yang ia beli di kantin tadi. Sebuah roti isi selai coklat dan sebotol minuman isotonik. Setelah selesai dengan acara makan itu ia melirik jam tangan berwarna hitam yang melingkar indah di tangan kirinya.

' _Masih ada banyak waktu'_ batin [Name].

Setelah menyimpan sampah bekas makanannya itu ia lalu berdiri dan menuju ke pinggir atap. Namun ia tak begitu mendekat. Itu berbahaya, mengingat pagar pembatas itu begitu rendah.

[Name] memandang kebawah. Tepat pada taman belakang milik sekolah. Terlihat indah, hijau, dan menyejukkan mata yang melihatnya. [Name] sedikit mendekati pagar pembatas atap itu. Entah apa yang terjadi, seperti ada yang mendorong punggung [Name], bagai slow motion tiba-tiba [Name] oleng keluar pagar pembatas. [Name] menutup matanya. Jatungnya sudah berpacu dengan cepat. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Setelah beberapa lama ia mengernyit bingung. _'apa aku sudah mati?'_ batin [Name]. _'Kenapa tidak sakit? Justru malah terasa hangat'_ batin [Name] lagi. Lalu ia mencoba membuka matanya perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Huuuaaaaaaaaaaa~ akhirnya. Wkwk. Saya sempat bingung dengan judulnya. ._. Dan akhirnya muncullah Judul yang super absurd. :3 . Mohon maaf jika fictnya tidak bagus. Karna saya hanyalah Silent readers yang mencoba berubah menjadi reader aktif. Sekian cuap cuapnya. Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Sampai jumpa di Chapter Selanjutnya! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Aku Tak Tau Apa Yang Terjadi

By

Yamadavina

D.A.S

Pair :

GoM x OC/Reader,

Kuroko x OC/Reader,

Kagami X OC/Reader

Genre :

Romance, Drama, Friendship, Mystery(mungkin), Supranatural(mungkin) dan tentukan sendiri. :D

Rate :

T (mungkin masih)

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Saya hanya meminjam karakter.

Cerita ini murni dari pikiran saya dan itu artinya milik saya.

Warning :

Banyak Typo[s]. Ide pasaran. DLDR. OC. OOC. AU. Gaje. Sudut pandang Orang ke-3/Author POV.

A/n :

Ini adalah Fanfic Kuroko no Basuke pertama saya. hehe. Jadi mohon maklum jika tulisannya berantakan, dan juga aneh. Saya masih butuh bayak belajar. Jadi, jika ada kritik saran atau pesan bisa tulis di kotak review, atau bisa PM saya. Terimakasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Selamat Menbaca! \\(^-^)/

Summary :

Sebuah peristiwa misterius yang hampir menyebabkan [Name] kehilangan ibunya, dan peristiwa di atap sekolahnya yang hampir merenggut nyawanya, membuatnya bersikap selalu waspada. Bisa saja kejadian itu kembali terjadi dan ia adalah yang selanjutnya karna peristiwa yang gagal merenggut nyawa ibunya karna sang pencipta tak menghendaki peristiwa tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

' _apa aku sudah mati?'_ batin [Name]. _'Kenapa tidak sakit? Justru malah terasa hangat'_ batin [Name] lagi. Lalu ia mencoba membuka matanya perlahan.

Yang pertama ia lihat adalah dada seseorang yang berbalut seragam sama sepertinya. Lalu ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya berkedip lucu. Namun beberapa detik kemudian mata bening itu melebar saat melihat wajah seorang pemuda yang bisa dibilang tampan dengan kulit tan miliknya. Dengan segera ia melepaskan diri dari kungkungan-pelukan- pemuda itu.

[Name] menundukkan kepalanya. Sudah dipastikan wajahnya pasti beremu merah.

"Oi. Apa kau gila hah?!" ucap pemuda itu. [Name] menarik kata-katanya yang menganggap pemuda itu tampan. [Name] sedikit kesal karna di katai gila. Seketika ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi datar. Lalu ia mendongak untuk menatap pemuda bersurai Biru gelap itu.

"Siapa yang gila?" ucap [Name] ketus. "Tentu saja kau. Siapa lagi?" ucapnya dengan wajas malas. Belum sempat [Name] Bicara pemuda itu mendahului. "Jika kau ingin bunuh diri jangan lakukan hal itu disini. Ini wilayah ku" lanjutnya.

"Siapa yang ingin bunuh diri huh? Lagipula aku juga tidak ingin mati" ucap [Name] diikuti dengusan kesal. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan tadi hah? Sudah jelas jika kau ingin bunuh diri" balas pemuda itu tak mau kalah.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bunuh diri! Lagipula tadi seperti ada yang mendorongku" ucap [Name] tegas.

"Hah. Tidak Mungkin" ujar pemuda itu sarkastik. "Terserah" ucap [Name] kesal. Lalu meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan perasaan yang sangat kesal.

BLAM

Suara pintu yang di tutup dengan keras-dibanting- itu terdengar diikuti menghilangnya sang gadis berambut hitam kelam itu. Pemuda itu hanya menggendikkan bahunya tak peduli, lalu mulai berbaring di lantai atap itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar di salah satu lorong di sekolah itu yang terlihat sepi.

' _Apa sudah bel masuk?'_ batinnya gelisah.

Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju kelasnya.

' _Ini gara-gara anak laki-laki itu.'_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

Ia memutuskan untuk berlari menuju kelasnya.

CKLEK

Semua mata tertuju pada sang pembuka pintu. Membuat [Name] gugup.

"Ma-maaf, saya terlambat." Ucapnya seraya membungkuk. "Kau boleh duduk, tapi lain kali jangan diulangi lagi" ucap sang guru berbaik hati. "Ha'i. Terimakasih Kou-Sensei" ucapnya lalu berjalan menuju mejanya. Lalu ia duduk dan menyesuaikan diri.

Ia menghela nafas lega. _'Untunglah tidak tertinggal.'_ Batinnya lega. Kemudian pelajaran pun berjalan.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat kedua telah berbunyi. Semua murid kelas 3-D itu bernafas lega saat pelajaran Sejarah itu akhirnya berahir juga. Setelah sang guru pamit dan pergi meninggalkan kelas para murid sebagian berhambur keluar. Ada yang berniat mengisi perut atau hanya sekedar keluar dari kelas untuk melepas penat selama pelajaran tadi.

Di kelas terlihat masih ada beberapa siawa yang memutuskan untuk tidak pergi. Salah satunya adalah seorang gadis bersurai hitam kelam yang sedang menopang kepalanya yang bertumpu kedua tangannya yang ada di atas meja. Duduk baris paling kiri, berada di urutan ke tiga. Dengan malas ia memiringkan kepalanya menghadap jendela yang terrbuka tepat di sebelah kirinya. Sekalilagi ia menikmati hembusan angin yang masuk melewati jendela itu. Ia memejamkan matanya.

' _Jangan percaya pada siapapun.'_

Matanya kembali terbuka. Suara itu lagi. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Duduk dengan benar.

' _aku harus melakukan sesuatu.'_ Batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam dinding di kelas itu menunjukkan pukul empat. Yang berarti sudah waktunya pulang.

"[Name]-san, apa kau ada acara hari ini?" Tany seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda yang tiba-tiba berada dihadapan [Name].

"YYAA!" teriaknya terkejut. "Sejak kapan kau disitu?" lanjut [Name] bertanya. "Sejak Mikoto-sensei meninggalkan kelas" ucapnya datar. "Jadi, apa [Name]-san ada acara hari ini?" ucapnya mengulangi pertanyaannya yang tadi.

"Tidak ada" ucap [Name] sambil memasukkan buku buku dan alat tulis miliknya kedalam tas punggung miliknya. "Memangnya ada apa?" lanjutnya balik bertanya.

"Apa [Name]-san bisa menemaniku ke toko buku?" ucapnya menjawab. "Um. Bisa. Kebetulan aku juga ingin Membeli sesuatu" ujar [Name] menyetujui.

"Baiklah, Ayo! Lebih cepat lebih baik" lanjutnya lalu tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali sedikit bersemangat. Hari ini tidaklah seburuk itu. Yah meskipun-sebenarnya- entah kenapa ia merasa hari ini berbeda dengan hari hari sebelumnya. Mereka melangkah keluar kelas, dan berjalan berdampingan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Tetsuya" ujar seseorang dari belakang membuat langkah mereka berdua berhenti.

Kuroko yang merasa dipanggilpun menoleh ke belakang. Disusul [Name].

Terlihat seorang pemuda bermbut merah dengan manik mata dwiwarna itu berjalan mendekati mereka. "Ada apa akashi-kun?" ucap Kuroko langsung pada intinya. "Aku hanya ingin memberi tau bahwa besok latihan kembali masuk" ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Akashi itu. Kuroko hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu Akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko. "Ayo [Name]-san" ajaknya lalu berbalik membelakangi Akashi. Belum ada satu langkah Akashi kembali bersuara. "Tunggu sebentar" ucapnya menahan kepergian rekannya(Budak) yang bersama temannya itu..

Ia menatap intens gadis yang berada di sebelah Kuroko. "Siapa namamu?" ucapnya bertanya. [Nama] sedikit risih ditatap intens seperti itu. "Aku [Full Name]" ucapnya menjawab sekaligus memperkenalkan diri.

"Semoga Kau baik-baik saja" ucap Akashi Misterius. Mendengar itu membuat [Name] mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Maksudnya?" ucap [Name] bingung. Akashi hanya tersenyum. Tidak lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Aku yakin kau pasti tau apa maksudku" ucapnya santai. "Baiklah. Aku harus pergi. Maaf telah menganggu sedikit" ucapnya lalu melenggang pergi melewati Kuroko dan [Name].

Sedangkan Kuroko Menatap punggung kapten Klub basket yang semakin mejauh dari jarak pandang itu dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Sejak kapan Akashi-kun mengucapkan kata maaf?" Gumam Kuroko. "eh? Kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya [Name]. "aa. Tidak. Ayo!" ucap kuroko selanjutnya. Lalu menarik lengan kanan [Name]. Mereka pun melangkah pergi (yang sebenarnya Kuroko menarik [Name]).

.

.

.

.

.

"Menarik" gumamnya sambil melangkah menuju Gym.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di toko buku yang tak jauh dari sekolah, mereka berpencar untuk mencari buku yang mereka inginkan. [Name] bejalan menuju sebuah rak buku yang bertuliskan Novel di paling atas rak buku itu. [Name] meneliti setiap buku yang ada di rak itu. Akhirnya buku yang ia cari tertangkap oleh matanya. Segera ia mengambil buku itu. Namun ia melihat ada tangan lain yang juga menggengam buku itu. Seketika ia menoleh. Ia melihat sang pemilik tangan yang ternyata adalah seorang pemuda bersurai abu-abu yang juga menatapnya.

"Ah. Maaf." Ucap [Name] lalu melepas buku itu. "Anda bisa mengambilnya jika mau." Lanjutnya.

' _Padahal itu Limited Edition.'_ Batin [Name] miris.

Pemuda itu mengambil buku itu lalu berlalu tanpa bicara apapun. Sekarang [Name] terlihat lesu karna gagal mendapatkan buku itu. Padahal ia sudah menunggu buku itu rilis. Namun apa daya. Mungkin memang hari ini ia tak beruntung.

"Maaf"

Sebuah suara membuat [Name] sadar dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat pemuda yang tadi kembali berada di hadapannya.

"Kau bisa membawanya dulu" ucap pemuda itu seraya menyodorkan buku yang ada di tangannya itu. "Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya [Name] ragu. Pemuda itu hanya bergumam. "Setelah selesai membacanya kau bisa mengembalikannya" lanjutnya. Dengan perasaan ragu [Name] menerima buku itu. "Saya akan mengmbalikannya segera. Aa-" "Mayuzumi Chihiro" sela pemuda itu. "a, Mayuzumi-san. Terimakasih" ucap [Name] sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu" ucapnya lalu meninggal [Name] yang sudah menegakkan badannya.

"Mayuzumi-san"

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya, namun tak menoleh sedikit pun.

"Kau bisa mengembalikannya jika kita bertemu lagi disini" ucapnya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi tertunda(?).

[Name] mengedipkan matanya. Sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu.

'

 _Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran?'_ batinnya.

"[Name]-san" sapa suara yang ia kenali. Ia menoleh kesamping kiri.

"UUUAAAHH!" teriaknya terkejut.

Membuat pengunjung lain mengalihkan perhatiannya pada [Name] karna teriakan itu. Dengan cepat ia meminta maaf karna telah membuat keributan.

"Jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu Kuroko-kun! Kau membuatku kaget" ucap [Name] sedikit kesal. "Aku tidak muncul tiba-tiba [Name]-san. Aku sudah berada disini saat kau bicara dengan orang itu." Jelasnya panjang. _'Sejak kapan dia bicara banyak begitu?'_ batinnya heran.

"Baiklah baiklah. Ayo pulang saja." Ucap [Name]. Kuroko hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

Mereka pun keluar dari toko buku itu.

Mereka kembali Diam. Tidak ada yang berniat berbicara. Hening menyelimuti mereka.

"um. Kuroko-kun tadi membeli apa?" ucap [Name] memecahkan keheningan.

Kuroko mengacungkan sebuah buku-lebih tepatnya sebuah novel. [Name] memperhatikan sampul novel itu.

"Berarti Kuroko-kun tadi berada di dekatku?" tanya [Name]. Kuroko hanya mengangguk. [Name] ber sweatdrop ria(?).

' _Aku terkadang bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan makhluk astral. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan Kuroko?'_

' _Jangan-jangan dia hantu?_ '

' _Jangan berfikiran hal bodoh [Name]! Dia itu manusia!'_

Dan masih banyak pikiran pikiran absurd lainnya. Membuatnya tak memperhatikan jalan. Sebuah batu yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu kecil dan tidak terlalu besar itu menggoyahkan keseimbangan gadis itu.

BUK

' _Eh? Kenapa tidak sakit ya?'_ batinnya heran.

Lalu ia menoleh. Matanya membulat saat tau siapa orang dibelakangnya. Posisi mereka sekarang adalah tubuh [Name] terbaring membelakangi Kuroko yang tubuhnya berada dibawah tubuh gadis itu, dengan tangan Kuroko yang mencengkaram erat Pinggang [Name]. Dengan segera [Name] bangun.

"Maaf Kuroko-kun" ucapnya meminta maaf. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Kepalanya menunduk. Tidak berani menatap wajah Kuroko. Ia malu.

"Tidak apa-apa" ucapnya dengan wajah datar dan nada bicara monoton. Ia berdiri setelah mengambil novel yang sempat ikut menjadi korban, lalu membersihkan seragamnya yang kotor. Jika diperhatikan Wajah sedatar teflon itu sedikit bersemu. Bayangkan seorang Kuroko Tetsunya Bersemu. Pasti terrlihat sangat manis. Baiklah. Kita abaikan yang terakhir.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka. Karna hari semakin sore. Kebetulan sekali mereka satu kompleks. Jadi mereka sering berangkat atau pulang(hanya jika tidak ada jadwal latihan basket) bersama. Rumah mereka hanya berjarak satu rumah saja. Berarti mereka bertetangga? Yup. Betul sekali. Maaf sekali lagi abaikan yang terakhir itu.

"Sampai jumpa besok Kuroko-kun!" ucap [Name] kembali berekspresi(?). Kuroko hanya mengangguk lalu melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pulang.

[Name] membuka pintu pagar itu masuk lalu menutupnya. Ia menuju pintu rumah. Belum sempat ia membuka pintu, pintu itu terbuka dari dalam. Menampilkan sosok Seorang Pria-bukan maksudku seorang pemuda dengan tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi dengan badan tegap dan surai Hitam. Terlihat Matanya yang tampak sayu, dan terlihat sedang terse-ah bukan, lebih tepat jika itu diartikan sebuah seringaian.

Pemuda itu menyeringai melihat [Name].

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Hallo. ^^ Saya kembali! Saya sedang bersemangat, jadi updatenya sedikit lebih cepat. Karna jujur saja banyak dari cerita yang saya buat berakhir tidak berkelanjutan karna idenya ngilang dan juga karna ndak semangat ngetik. ._. . #ndaktanya

Hayoooo~ pasti tau lah siapa orang yang diatas? Um. Ngomong ngomong yang penasaran dengan suara aneh di chapter sebelumnya, maaf karna akan penasaran lebih lama #jduaaagh! #dirajam karna penjelasannya masih berada di beberapa chapter kedepan. Hehe :D

Oh iya, saya ingin meminta pendapat, menurut Readers siapa yang cocok menjadi tokoh antagonis? Saya bingung menentukannya. Saya harus memilih diantara dua orang ini. Orang yang sudah jelas di atas, atau orang lain yang sebenarnya bukan karakternya alias jadi OOC. :3 Bagaimana? Saya juga sedang berminat menambah adegan berdarah :v #ditampol

Jika readers ada saran bisa tulis di kotak Review atau PM saya.

Sekian banyak omong(?) dari saya. Terimakasih sudah mampir dan membaca karya yang saya pikir absurd ini. -.-'

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! (^o^)/


	3. Chapter 3

Aku Tak Tau Apa Yang Terjadi

By

Yamadavina

D.A.S 

Pair :

GoM x OC/Reader,

Kuroko x OC/Reader,

Mungkin juga akan muncul yang lain. :D

Genre :

Romance, Drama, Friendship, Mystery(mungkin), Supranatural(mungkin) dan tentukan sendiri. :D

Rate :

T (mungkin masih)

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Saya hanya meminjam karakter.

Cerita ini murni dari pikiran saya dan itu artinya milik saya.

Warning :

Banyak Typo[s]. Ide pasaran. DLDR. OC. OOC. AU. Gaje. Sudut pandang Orang ke-3/Author POV.

Hallo. Saya kembali lagi. :) maaf jika membuat menunggu. Ada beberapa hal yang membuat saya jadi lama updatenya. Mood saya yang selama beberapa hari buruk, dan menyebabkan mood menulis juga terpengaruhi. Yang lain, yah begitu lah. Wkwk. Ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya ah. Ndak jadi lah hehe :D . Terimakasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fiksi yang kayaknya semakin lama semakin aneh. Selamat Membaca! \\(^-^)/

Summary :

Sebuah peristiwa misterius yang hampir menyebabkan Seorang gadis kehilangan ibunya, dan peristiwa di atap sekolahnya yang hampir merenggut nyawanya, membuatnya bersikap selalu waspada. /"APAA?"/"Kau akan mati"/"Jangan paksa aku!"/GoMxOC-Readers, KurokoxOC-Readers/CH.3/Summary gagal/Langsung baca saja.

.

.

.

.

. 

Chapter 3

Kening gadis itu mengernyit. _'Dia siapa?'_ Batinnya. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya pemuda itu bersuara.

"Selamat sore [Name]-san" ucapnya menyapa. Jangan lupa masih disertai sebuah seriangaian.

' _Apa orang ini hobi sekali menyeringai ya?'_ batinnya bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Selamat sore" balasnya dengan nada biasa. "Senang bertemu denganmu [Name]-san. Aku Hanamiya Makoto" ucap pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri. "Ah. Dilihat dari seragam yang kau pakai, kau berada di SMP Teiko benar?" lanjutnya entah itu bertanya atau bagaimana. [Name] hanya mengangguk. "Maaf, boleh saya tau ada perlu apa Hanamiya-san kesini? Dan saya tidak pernah melihat anda berkunjung ke sini sebelumnya." Ucap [Name] bertanya.

"Aku hanya menemui ayahmu" ucapnya. "Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Sampai jumpa lagi [Name]-san" ucapnya lagi lalu melangkah pergi dari hadapan [Name]. Pandangan [Name] mengikuti langkah pemuda bersurai hitam itu sampai punggung pemuda itu hilang dari pandangannya.

Sejenak ia berfikir untuk tidak perlu menanyakan orang itu pada ayahnya. Ia terlalu malas bertanya tentang orang yang tak di kenalnya. Ia pun masuk kedalam rumah karna memang sedari tadi pintu itu tidak tertutup setelah keluarnya pemuda asing tadi dari rumahnya itu. Ia pun tak lupa menutup pintu itu kembali.

Ia membuka sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak yang tersedia di depan pintu rumahnya. Berjalan masuk mendapati ayahnya masih berada-duduk- di ruang tamu sambil menyesap teh hangat dari cangkir.

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya [Name]. Duduklah disini" ucap sang ayah sembari menepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya. [Name] hanya menuruti perintah ayahnya itu. "Apa kau bertemu seseorang tadi di luar?" ucapnya memulai pembicaraan. "Maksud ayah, Hanamiya-san?" ucap [Name]. Ayahnya hanya mengagguk.

"Memangnya kenapa?" ucap [Name] bertanya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" ucap ayahnya bertanya(lagi). "Apanya yang bagimana?" ucap [Name] mulai bingung. "Masud ayah, bagaimana menurutmu tentang Hanamiya-san." Jelas ayahnya dengan sabar.

[Name] mengerutkan kening-berfikir- sambil mengingat kembali rupa orang asing yang tak sengaja betemu dengannya beberapa waktu lalu. "um.. Entahlah.." jawabnya menggantung. "Jawaban apa itu?" ucap sang ayah. "Kenapa ayah menanyakan pendapatku tentang orang lain yang bahkan tak ku kenal?" lanjutnya dan malah balik bertanya. "Jawab saja" ucap ayahnya lagi.

"Ini berdasarkan yang ku lihat ya?" ucapnya lalu menatap ayahnya. Sedangkan ayahnya menunggu apa yang akan ia ucapkan selanjutnya. "Kalau dilihat, wajahnya 'cukup' tampan. Tapi..." "Tapi apa?" sahut ayahnya cepat.

"Tapi... juga terlihat licik. Aku tidak suka. Lalu kenapa dia suka menyeringai ya? Apa ayah tau?" ucapnya menyuarakan pendapatnya sekaligus kembali bertnya. "Entahlah. Ayah juga tidak tau tentang itu" ucap sang ayah memberitau.

"Ayah juga ingin bicara denganmu. Tapi harus janji untuk mendengarkan dulu." Ucap ayahnya lalu hanya diangguki [Name].

"Sebenarnya, dia adalah tunangan mu. Dia putra dari sahabat ayah." Ucapnya memulai pembicaraan.

tik

"Kami memutuskan untuk menjodohkan kalian berdua."

tik

" Makoto juga tidak menolak dengan keputusan ini."

tik

"Jadi apa kau keberatan dengan keputusan ayah?"

Loading...

"[Name].."

Masih Loading

"APAA?" Ucapnya lantang.

"hey. Tidak perlu sampai berteriak begitu" ucap ayahnya. "A-a-apa yang ayah bilang? Pe-perjodohan? A-aku?" ucap [Name] terbata dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ayahnya hanya mengangguk. "Ke-kenapa?" tanya [Name] dengan ekspresi syok. "Kenapa? Heum..." ucap ayahnya menggantung.

"Kami ingin mempererat tali persahabatan mungkin?" lanjutnya mengambang. [Name] hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria(?). "T-tapi, aku masih SMP ayah. S-M-P" ucap [Name] dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir. "Itu tidak masalah. Bukankah itu artinya kalian punya banyak waktu untuk saling mengenal? Lagipula Makoto juga baru saja masuk SMA." Ucap ayahnya panjang lebar. [Name] menghela nafas panjang. Pada akkhrinya ia diam saja. Ia terlalu malas menanggapi semua perkataan ayahnya yang hanya membuatnya menguras lebih pikirannya itu. "Yah. Terserahlah." Ucapnya lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku ingin istirahat. Bilang pada ibu aku tidak ikut makan malam nanti" lanjutnya lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih nyaman duduk di sofa ruang tamu itu. Setibanya didepan pintu ia langsung membukanya lalu masuk. Ia menekan saklar kamarnya untuk menghidupkan lampu kamar. Ia berjalan lesu menuju ranjang miliknya.

Ia melepas tas punggung miliknya dan meletakannya di samping meja kecil sebelah kanan ranjangnya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, membuka lalu memilih baju yang nanti akan dipakai. Setelah mendapatkannya ia taruh baju itu di atas ranjang. Lalu segera mengambil handuk yang tergantung tak jauh dari lemari. Dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang ini [Name] tengah berbaring malas diatas ranjang setelah selesai dengan ritual membersihkan diri beberapa waktu lalu. Bertelungkup dan menenggelamkan wajah pada bantal. Semenit kemudian. "Hahh..." deru nafas yang tak beraturan terdengar akibat sedikit lama ia tak mengambil nafas. Lalu ia melentangkan tubuhnya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

DRTT

Suara getar terdengar. Membuatnya bangun. Ia segera mengambil benda itu yang masih berada di dalam tasnya.

Ternyata sebuah pesan masuk.

 __

 _From : 0820_Taiga_

 _To : (Your E-mail Name)_

 _Subject : -_

 _Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?_

[Name] menyernyitkan keningnya heran.

' _Tumben dia mengirimi pesan yang tidak penting'_ batinnya heran.

 __

 _Hum. Tidak terlalu baik. Tumben sekali kau mengirim pesan yang isinya tidak penting Taiga. :v_

Kira-kira begitulah isi dari pesan itu. Lalu [Name] mengirimnya.

DRTTT

DRTTT

Ponsel itu bergetar lagi. Bukan sebuah pesan masuk. Tapi sebuah panggilan masuk. Segera ia mengangkat panggilan masuk itu.

"Hal-"

"[NAME]!"

Entah apa yang dipikirkan orang yang berada di seberang sana. Dia menyerukan nama [Name] dengan lantang ketika ponsel milik gadis itu tepat tak berjarak dengan telinga gadis itu.

PIP

[Name] memutuskan panggilan itu sepihak. Ia melempar ponsel lipat miliknya jauh darinya(masih diatas kasur). Ia mengusap-usap telinganya yang masih sakit dan berdengung akibat orang yang menelponnya tadi.

DRTT

DRTT

DRTT

Ponsel itu mulai bergetar kembali. [Name] menatap sinis ponsel miliknya. Ia mendecih kesal. Ia tak mempedulikannya. Ia kembali berbaring.

DRTT

DRTT

DRTT

Ia tetap diam tak peduli. Ponsel itu masih tetap setia begetar. Menunggu sang pemilik mengambilnya lagi. Tak berselang lama [Name] bangun dan mengambil ponselnya. Masih dengan perasaan kesal ia kemudian mematikan ponsel itu membuka kesingnya dan melepas baterainya. Lalu ia letakkan diatas meja dekat kasurnya.

Ia kembali berbaring. Menarik selimut hingga dada. Ia memejamkan matanya. Menyamankan diri agar bisa tidur. Ia tidak peduli jika ini masih sore. Ia butuh mengistirahatkan fisik dan jiwanya yang terasa begitu lelah hari ini. Tak lama kemudian deru nafas itu terdengar tertur. Sepertinya ia berhasil menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang terlihat saat ini adalah ruang serba putih. Terlihat juga seorang gadis dengan surai hitam kelam panjang sepunggung yang dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja, memakai sebuah dress selutut, dengan lengan panjang berwarna putih. Mata gadis itu melirik kesana kemari, seperti mencari sesuatu. Namun, sejauh mata gadis itu mencari hanya hamparan ruang putih yang terlihat dan seperti tak berujung.

" _[Name]"_

Sebuah suara membuatnya mencari siapa itu. Ia berputar mencari. Namun ia tak menemukan apapun.

" _[Name]"_

Lagi. Namun suara itu kini seperti berada tepat di belakangnya. Ia berbalik ke arah suara itu. Benar saja, terlihat seorang pria berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Mata gadis itu membulat ketika mengetahui siapa pria itu. Terlihat pria parubaya itu mengenakan kaos lengan panjang dan celana panjang warna putih. Warna yang sama dengan pakaian yang dipakai gadis itu.

Pria parubaya itu tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis yang berada di depannya itu. Belum sampai gadis itu meraih tangan pria parubaya itu, ada sesuatu seperti penghalang tak terlihat membentur tangannya. Membuatnya meringis karna tiba-tiba saja sesuatu itu muncul. Ia menarik kembali tangannya.

Sesosok bayangan hitam dengan mata merah menyala muncul tepat di belakang pria parubaya itu. Gadis itu berjengit takut melihatnya. Bayangan mengerikan itu mulai melingkupi tubuh pria parubaya itu, lalu menghilang seperti ditelan oleh bayangan itu. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mencoba bersuara, namun tak satupun nada keluar dari mulutnya.

Gadis itu memukul mukul sesuatu yang seperti pembatas itu berharap penghalang itu akan hancur. Ia tak peduli tangannya akan memerah. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana ia bisa membawa pria paru baya itu kembali dari bayangan hitam itu.

Namun apa yang ia lakukan sia-sia. Bayangan itu menghilang dengan sejekab. Tiba-tiba nafasnya menjadi berat. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Semua gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata [Name] terbuka. Ia segera bangun. Deru nafasnya tersenggal, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat.

' _Mimpi'_ batinnya.

Setelah mengatur nafasnya ia menoleh pada jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya. "Pukul dua pagi." Gumamnya. Ia sibakkan selimut itu lalu menapakkan kakinya di lantai.

Krrruut

Perutnya berbunyi. Ia lapar. Lalu ia beranjak dari ranjang. Ia akan ke dapur, mengisi perutnya.

Tok Tok

Belum sampai ia di dapur ia berhenti diruang tengah.

' _Siapa yang malam-malam begini berkunjung?'_ batinnya.

Tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu semakin jelas saat [Name] sampai di ruang tamu. Dengan segera ia menghampiri pintu depan.

KRIEET

Pintu itu dibuka perlahan. Saat pintu terbuka lebar sepenuhnya.

"Hanamiya-san!?"

.

.

.

.

.

Diruang tamu terlihat dua orang yang duduk berhadapan dengan jenis kelamin yang berbeda.

"Hanamiya-san, apa yang anda lakukan di tengah malam seperti ini?" tanya [Name]. "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa" jawab Hanamiya datar. [Name] menatap Hanamiya heran. Padahal tadi sore pemuda itu bersikap ramah padanya. Kenapa sekarang seperti tidak ramah sama sekali?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu" ucap Hanamiya dingin membuat [Name] berjengit kaget. Buru-buru ia mengalihkan penglihatannya. Kemana saja, asal jangan pemuda itu.

' _uh. Sungguh memakukan'_ batinnya .

Wajahnya bersemu merah. Membuatnya semakin terlihat manis meskipun dengan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Hei" seru Hanamiya. [Name] tetap menunduk. "Hey! Tatap aku" serunya lagi. Namun tetap [Name] tak bergerak sedikit pun. Melihat itu membuat Hanamiya Berdecak kesal.

"Kau bodoh atau apa"

[Name] merasakan sebuah tangan mengangkat dagunya untuk mendongak. Matanya bersibobrok(?) dengan mata Hanamiya yang menatapnya lembut. Kemudian ia terlihat tersenyum dengan tulus. Tangannya yang lain mengusap halus pipi [Name]. "Aku akan membuatmu Jatuh cinta padaku" ucapnya bisik yang masih dapat ditangkap oleh telinga [Name].

DEG

Jantungnya mulai berdegup dengan cepat. Darah mengalir dengan cepat ke daerah kepala. Wajahnya yang tadiya bersemu, kini semakin merah padam. Ia segera memjamkan matanya.

Wajah tampan itu semakin mendekat. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat milik Hanamiya di wajahnya. Ia merasakan sebuah benda lembut nan hangat menempel di bibirnya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Yang tertangkap di penglihatannya saat kini adalah mata Hanamiya yang terpejam.

Sadar dengan yang terjadi ia mendorong tubuh Hanamiya untuk melepaskan diri. Wajahnya menunduk. Kedua tangannya mesih berada di kedua sisi bahu milik Hanamiya. Sedangkan kedua tangan Hanmiya sudah lepas dari wajah [Name].

"A-apa yang kau lakukan" ucap [Name] terbata. Hanamiya tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam saja. Tak mendapat jawabn apapun membuat [Name] kembali mendongak untuk menatap pemuda itu. Ia melepaskan cengkraman tanggannya dari bahu pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

Ternyata pemuda itu berada dihadapannya. Ia tidak sadar kapan pemuda itu beranjak dari duduknya. Mungkin karna ia sibuk mencari pemandangan lain tadi.

Hanamiya menarik tubuh mungil [Name] kedalam peluknnya. "Aku hanya melakuan apa yang aku inginkan" ucapnya menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan [Name] tadi.

Tangan kirinya melingkar di bahu milik [Name] dan tangan kanannya mulai sibuk membelai pencak kepala [Name]. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka setelah apa yang di ucapkan Hanamiya.

.

.

.

.

. 

Hari ini cuaca cukup cerah meskipun berawan. Para burung berkicau di dahan-dahan pohon. Matahari tak mau kalah dengan memancarkan cahaya yang terasa hangat pagi ini. Cahaya itu menyusub celah tirai yang terpasang di jendela. Membuat Semua orang dan termasuk gadis yang tadi bergelung nyaman dengan selimut kini terusik karna silau karna cahaya yang masuk.

"Nggh" lenguh gadis itu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menguap kecil.

"[Name]! Cepat bangun!" teriak ibunya dari luar. "Iya bu! Sebentar" balasnya. Ia bergegas bangun dan mandi. Setelah selesai menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolah ia keluar dari kamar. Menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Mengisi perutnya yang meronta minta diisi karna semalam ia batal untuk mengisi perutnya.

Keningnya mengerut saat mendengar suara ramai, yang biasanya sepi. Ia bergegas melangkah menuju dapur. Setibanya ia disana ia terrdiam. Melihat siapa yang datang. Orang yang sama dengan yang semalam.

Hanamiya Makoto

' _Untuk apa lagi orang ini datang lemari?'_ batinnya kesal.

"a. [Name] cepat sarapan. Nanti kau terlambat" ucap ibunya. Ia melangkah menuju meja makan. Dan duduk di salah satu kursi di sana. Ia mulai makan saat ibunya meletakkan sebuah mangkuk berisi nasi serta lauk. "oh ya [Name], Makoto akan mengantar dan menjemputmu ke dan dari sekoleh mulai sekarang." Ucap ayahnya yang membuatnya menyemburkan makanan di mulutnya karna terkejut.

What The...

' _Orang ini? orang yang sangat tidak sopan menciumku ini?'_ batinnya.

Namun setelah itu ia hanya mengela nafas. Yah. Ia tidak bisa menolak. Ia juga bukan tipe pembantah. Lagi pula bukankah ini tidak merugikannya? Ia tidak akan terlambat malah. Pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan [Name]-san?" tanya sebuah suara halus. Membuahnya berjinggat terkejut. Setidaknya ia bisa mengendalikan agar ia tidak berteriak karna terkejut saat ini. "Hanya beberapa hal yang tidak ku mengerti Kuroko-kun" ucapnya setengah melamun. Kuroko hanya diam. Tak menanggapi.

"Oh iya Kuroko-kun, kau kenal pemuda berambut merah kemarin kan? Anu, sia ya namanya? Aki – a-" "Akashi-kun maksud mu?" sela Kuroko. "Ah! Benar. Akashi namanya." Ucapnya membenarkan perkataan Kuroko. "Memangnya [Name]-san ada urusan apa dengan Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko yang dari nada bicaranya kerata sekali terselip rasa penasaan meskipun wajahnya masih sedatar teflon.

"Aku tidak ada urusan apapun kok. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Ucap [Name] menjawab. Kuroko hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. "[Name]-san bisa ikut aku ke gym nanti sepulang sekolah." ucap Kuroko akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai apa yang dikatakan Kuroko, [Name] ikut ke gym untuk menemui Akashi. Ia hanya mengekori langkah Kuroko hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu gym. Kuroko membuka pintu gym lalu masuk diikuti [Name] di belakangnya.

"Tetsu-kun, sudah dat –eh? Dia siapa Tetsu-kun?" tanya gadis bersurai pink itu pada Kuroko.

"Perkenalkan. Aku [Full Name]. Aku teman sekelas Kuroko-kun" ucap [Name] memperkenalkan diri. "Maaf, apa Akashi-kun di sini?" ucap Kuroko membuat perhatian gadis bersurai pink itu terlihkan kembali ke Kuroko. "Mungkin ia akan tiba sebentar lagi" ucapnya menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko.

"Salam kenal. Aku Momoi Satsuki. Senang bertemu denganmu [Name]-chan. Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" [Name] hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Setelah anggukan itu [Name] diberikan pelukan maut oleh Gadis benama Momoi Satsuki itu. "To-to-long le-pas-kan" ucap [Name] terputus-putus akibat nafasnya yang mulai sesak akibat pelukan maut itu.

"Momoi-san, kau membuat [Name]-san kesulitan bernafas" ucap Kuroko. "eh?" segera gadis berambut pink itu melepaskan pelukannya dari [Name]. "[Name]-chan tidak apa-apa kan?" ucapnya khawatir. "Maafkan aku hehe." Lanjutnya diikuti tawa garing. Setelah bisa benafas dengan lega kembali ia bicara pada Momoi bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan dia memaafkan gadis itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa [Name]-chan kemari?" tanya Momoi penasaran. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Akashi-san" jawabnya. "eh? [Name]-chan punya hubungan dengan Akashi-kun?" ucap Momoi bertanya lagi dan semakin penasaran. "Bukan" ucapnya singkat. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu" lanjutnya.

"Oh. Aku kira [Name]-chan pacar Akashi-kun." Ucap Momoi dengan wajah polosnya.

' _Tentu saja bukan. Kenal saja tidak'_ batinnya mulai sedikit dongkol dengan perkiraan(?) gadis itu yang salah.

"Bukan." Ucapnya singkat(lagi).

Momoi mengajak [Name] duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang berada di pinggir lapangan sambil menunggu Akashi menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Tak berselang lama akhirnya yang dicari muncul juga.

Dua gadis itu tak menyadari kehadiran sang kapten. Dan masih asik mengobrol.

"Padahal, kalo dilihat [Name]-chan cocok loh dengan Akashi-kun" ucap Momoi.

"Satsuki"

Suara yang berasal dari belakang mereka membuat mereka menoleh ke sumber suara. "Ah! Ini Akashi-kun. [Name]-chan, aku harus pergi dulu" ucap Momoi lalu pergi meninggalkan dua anak manusia berbeda kelamin itu.

"Kau [Name], ada apa?" ucap pemuda berambut merah itu langsung ke intinya(?).

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Hiyaaaaa~ akhirnya chap ini selesai juga. :D . ngetiknya ngebut, dan postnya di pagi buta :v Saya sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan chapter ini - -' Kenapa disini dipenuhi oleh Hanamiya?. Mungkin pengaruh otak saya yang sedang penuh dengan hanamiya. Maaf juga jika Hanamiya jadi OOC begitu -_- karna saya ndak pandai mengambarkan seseorang dengan rinci. #ndaktanya kagami Cuma Numpang nama :3 #dipukulagami

Dan saya merasa cerita ini semakin melebar dari semua point yang telah saya tentukan. Dan juga semakin aneh kayak yang buat #duaaghh Tapi, saya akan berusaha menyelesaikan cerita ini. Lalu, Terima kasih untuk Beilschmidt-san, Asia Tetsu, Spica Millefeuilena, YunDaiChan, zanas no baka yang sudah review, dan terimakasih juga yang sudah Follow, dan Favorit. ^^

Sekali lagi terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan untuk mebaca fiksi yang semakin aneh ceritanya ini. sekian cuap cuap dari saya. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! \\(^o^)/


	4. Chapter 4

Aku Tak Tau Apa Yang Terjadi

By

aktf_9096

Yamadavina

D.A.S

Pair :

GoM x OC/Reader,

Kuroko x OC/Reader,

Mungkin juga akan muncul yang lain. :D

Genre :

Romance, Drama, Friendship, Mystery(mungkin), Supranatural(mungkin) dan tentukan sendiri. :D

Rate :

T (mungkin masih)

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Saya hanya meminjam karakter.

Cerita ini murni dari pikiran saya dan itu artinya milik saya.

Warning :

Banyak Typo[s]. Ide pasaran. DLDR. OC. OOC. AU. Gaje. Sudut pandang Orang ke-3/Author POV. Membosankan. Yang ndak suka langsung klik back saja.

A/n :

Hallo. Saya kembali lagi. :) maaf jika membuat menunggu. Langsung baca aja yuk! Terimakasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fiksi yang kayaknya semakin lama semakin aneh. Selamat Membaca! \\(^-^)/

Summary :

Sebuah peristiwa misterius yang hampir menyebabkan Seorang gadis kehilangan ibunya, dan peristiwa di atap sekolahnya yang hampir merenggut nyawanya, membuatnya bersikap selalu waspada. /"Memang ia tidak bunuh diri."/"Kau akan mati"/"Jangan paksa aku!"/GoMxOC-Readers, KurokoxOC-Readers/CH.4/Summary gagal/Langsung baca saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

"Langsung saja" ucap-perintah pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Apa maksud kalimat 'Semoga Kau baik-baik saja' yang kau ucapkan kemarin?" ucap [Name] langsung pada intinya. Pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya. "Oh? Hanya itu? Aku kira hal yang sangat penting" ucapnya datar. "Jika tidak ada hal penting, lebih baik jangan bertanya" lanjutnya lalu pergi dari hadapan [Name].

"Mungkin memang tidak penting bagimu. Tapi penting bagiku!" ucapnya keras. Membuat langkah pemuda itu terhenti. Tidak. Tidak hanya itu. Semua yang berada di gym mendadak menghentikan aktivitas mereka mendengar seruan itu dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada gadis yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan.

"Maaf telah membuat keributan. Terimakasih sudah repot-repot mendengarkan." Ucapnya datar lalu langsung berlari keluar gym. [Name] mendecih kesal.

' _Apa-apan itu! Dasar menyebalkan'_ batinnya kesal.

' _Dasar cebol, dasar pendek!'_ rutuknya pada si Akashi.

Kalu Akashi pendek dan juga cebol, lalu dirimu disebut apa nak? #dilempargunting Maaf, tolong abaikan yang ini.

Kembali ke cerita.

Dengan langkah cepat ia menuju gerbang sekolah. Terlihat disana terdapat seorang pemuda yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada motor ninja miliknya. [Name] segera menghampiri pemuda itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan Hanamiya-pemuda itu-. "ck. Kau lama sekali." Ucap Hanamiya mengeluh. [Name] hanya memudar bola matanya malas.

"Kalau kau tidak suka menunggu, kenapa harus susah payah melakukannya? Kau bahkan tidak perlu menunggu dan mengantarku pulang. Ck." ucapnya datar. "Kau bisa pulang. Tidak perlu melakukan apa yang ayah pinta." Lanjutnya lagi. "Dan. Aku bisa berangkat dan pulang sendiri." Ucapnya lagi lalu melangkah melewati Hanamiya.

Namun ia berhenti saat hanamiya menahannya pergi. [Name] menoleh. "Apa?" tanya [Name] singkat. "Dasar Bodoh. Tentu saja menahanmu" ucapnya malas. Setelah itu terjadi adegan paksa memaksa yang di menangkan(?) oleh Hanamiya. Akhirnya mereka pun pulang.

Tanpa menyadari seseorang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Jika dilihat dari dekat, sosok itu terlihat begitu menyeramkan, diikuti dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lain kali turuti saja OK?" ucap pemuda bersurai hitam itu pada gadis yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang Seraya tersenyum tulus. "Baiklah-baiklah" ucap gadis itu pasrah. "Terimakasih" ucap gadis itu lagi seraya membungkuk. Saat ia menegakkan tubuhnya ia merasakan tepukan pelan di puncak kepalanya. Pemuda itu yang melakukannya. Ia menatap wajah pemuda itu. Sebuah seringaian kembali muncul di wajah tampannya.

"Kau suka menyeringai ya?" ucap gadis itu pelan. "Kau bilang apa?" tanya pemuda itu ulang. Entah ia salah dengar atau memang tidak mendengarnya. Gadis itu hanya diam. "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok" ucap pemuda itu lalu menghidupkan mesin motornya lalu mengendarainya. Setelah motor ninja itu hilang dari pandangannya ia berbalik menuju pintu gerbang.

"Aku pulang!" serunya setelah melepas sepatu yang dipakainya. Ia masuk. Namun saat berada di ruang tengah matanya menangkap sosok makhluk berambut merah dengan gradasi hitam di setiap ujung rambutnya, yang sanga familiar di matanya. "Taiga!" seru [Name] membuat makhluk-pemuda yang disebut namanya Taiga itu menoleh pada [Name].

Dengan segera [Name] menghampiri pemuda bernama lengkap Kagami Taiga itu dan mendudukkan diri di sebelah pemuda itu. "Kenapa kau bisa disini? Bukankah ini belum waktunya libur? Kapan kau tiba?" cerca [Name] pada Kagami.

"Itu.." ucap Kagami menggantung. "Aku pindah kesini. Dan ayah juga memutuskan menetap di jepang. Aku tiba tadi pagi" ucapnya menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan [Name]. "Dasar BAKAgami! Kenapa pindah saat ujian akan dimulai bulan depan!?" ucap [Name] dan berdecak tak percaya. "Bukankah Kau sudah bejanji tidak memanggilku seperti itu lagi [Name]!? Lagipula siapa yang tau itu huh? Ayah yang seenak jidatnya bilang jika kami akan pindah dua hari yang lalu." Jelasnya membela diri.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tidak memberitau ku?" ucap [Name] bertanya (lagi). "Salah mu sendiri menutup telpon, juga tidak mengangkatnya" jawab Kagami enteng. "Itu salahmu juga karna berteriak! Sudah tau mengangkat telepon itu pasti mendekatkannya ke telinga. Malah berteriak" ucap [Name] sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Kagami yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah-bailah, aku minta maaf soal yang itu. Kau sih. Sukanya menggoda." Ucapnya meminta maaf lalu tangannya terangkat membelai rambut Hitam milik [Name]. "bagaimana kalau kita ke kamarku saja? Ada yang ingin aku ceritakan" ajak [Name]. Kagami hanya mengangguk menuruti. Mereka beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamar [Name].

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain.

Gym SMP Teiko.

"Bukankah tadi itu dia yang demarin di atap?" gumam pemuda berambut biru tua itu bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Kau mengenalnya Daiki?" ucap pemuda berambut merah menyala yang mendengar gumaman pemuda bernama lengkap Aomine Daiki itu.

"Hm. Tidak" jawabnya malas. "Hanya tidak sengaja bertemu" lanjutnya.

"Selain itu.." ucap Aomine menggantung. "Pasti kau sudah tau tanpa harus bertanya" ucapnya melanjutkan perkataannya yang menggantung.

"Aku hanya memastikan saja." Ucap pemuda berambut merah terang-Akashi datar. "Lalu kau ada urusan apa dengannya?" ucap Aomine balik bertanya. "Tidak ada." Ujar Akashi singkat. "Lalu kenapa dia mendatangimu?" ucap Aomine lagi kembali bertanya. "Berhenti Bertanya Daiki. Bukan seperti dirimu saja" ucapnya-perintahnya pada Aomine.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja." Ucapnya mulai serius. "Waktu itu ia mengelak jika ia akan bunuh diri." Ucapnya lagi mulai bercerita. "Memang ia tidak bunuh diri." Tukas Akashi masih dengan wajah datar. "Bagamana kau tau? Sedangkan aku yang melihatnya sendiri." Ucap Aomine yang sepertinya membantah eh?

"Tentu saja aku tau. Karna aku Selalu Benar dan Absolut" ucak Akashi dengan angkuhnya.

"Kau tau dan percaya dengan 'makhluk itu'?" mulai Akashi setelah mendeklarkan bahwa ia selalu benar dan Absolut. "Maksudmu yang tidak terlihat itu? Entahlah. Sepertinya aku tidak percaya." Jawab Aomine kembali malas.

"Salah satu dari mereka yang membuat dia terlihat akan bunuh diri." Ucapnya datar. Kening Aomine mengernyit. "Itu tidak mungkin." Ucapnya mengelak. "Kau membantah eh daiki?" ucap sang kapten-Akashi dan mulai mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Aomine mulai merasakan firasat yang tidak baik. "Maksudku, tidak mungkin mereka melakukan itu. Dunia mereka berbeda kan?" ucap Aomine dengan ketar ketir saat melihat pemuda pen- maaf, maksudku kurang tinggi itu sudah memiliki gungting dalam genggamannya. Tunggu sebentar, kenapa seorang Aomine Daiki mau repot repot berfikir dan menjelaskan seperti itu? Bukan seperti dirinya sekali. Ehem. Maaf abaikan yang terakhir.

Kembali ke cerita.

"Kau meragukan penglihatanku eh?" ucapnya mulai memainkan gunting yang berada dalam genggamannya itu. Aomine mulai berkeringat dingin. "Tidak Akashi. Hanya saja. Kau tau kalau akau tidak percaya hal sepert itu" ucap Aomine menjelaskan.

"Kau percaya atau tidak. Itulah kenyataan. Dibelakang-nya selalu ada yang mengikuti. Entah Dia merasakannya atau tidak. Tapi Tidak mungkin Dia tidak merasakannya." Ucap Akashi panjang. Aomine hanya bersweatdrop saat mendengar sang kapten berbicara panjang.

Dua orang pemuda itu tidak sadar, atau hanya Aomine yang tidak sadar-mungkin akashi bersikap tidak peduli, jika diperhatikan para anggota lain yang terlihat penasaran minus pemuda berambut ungu yang terlihat asik dengan snack miliknya, dengan apa yang dibicarakan dua pemuda berbeda tinggi itu.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa-ssu?" ucap pemuda berambut pirang. "Tidak ada. Hanya masalah kecil" ucap Akashi datar. "Tapi kenapa kalian terlihat serius nanodayo? Bukan berarti aku pensaran nanodayo. Aku hanya bertanya" ucap pemuda berambut hijau sembari menaikan kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak melorot sesenti pun.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok. Jangan ada yang terlambat. Atau, Guting ini akan mencium kalian" ucap Akashi tanpa menjawab.

Mereka hanya bisa menahan rasa penasaan mereka minus Aomine, Akashi, dan pemuda yang terlihat paling tinggi diantara mereka. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang daripada mendapat hukuman dari kapten mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

[Name] menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi kemarin, kecuali kejadian di atap sekolahnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya itu menjadi khawatir.

"Lalu kau akan bersekolah dimana?" tanya [Name] setelah menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin. "entahlah. Ayah yang mengurus. Tapi sepertinya tidak di tempatmu bersekolah." Ucap Kagamin menjawab.

"Yah. Aku kira kita akan satu sekolah." ucapnya sedikit kecewa. "Oh ya [Name], orang yang bernama Hanamiya itu seperti apa?" tanya Kagami mengalihkan topik. "hahhh. Jangan tanya." Ucap [Name] malas, diikuti hela nafas lelah. [Name] membanting tubuhnya kekasur. Sedangkan Kagami masih duduk di sampingnya. Ah. Aku lupa bilang jika mereka duduk di atas kasur tempat tidur [Name].

"Kau tidak seperti bisanya [Name]" ucap kagami. "Aku hanya kesal" ucap [Name] menimpali pertanyaan kagami. "Gegara si cebol itu" gumam [Name] seraya memejamkan matanya, yang masih terdengar oleh kagami. "Si cebol?" ucap Kagami dengan nada bertanya. "ah. Maksudku seseorang bernama Akashi." Ucap [Name] menjelaskan.

"Memang dia kenapa?" tanya kagami lagi. [Name] membuka matanya. Ia memandang langit-langit kamar. "Dia menyebalkan" jawab [Name] asal. "Baiklah Taiga. Kau bisa pulang. Sekalin tolong bilang pada ibuku aku tidak makan malam lagi." Ucap [Name] lagi. "Kau mengusirku heh?" ucap Kagami. "Entahlah. " jawab [Name] sekenanya.

Kagami beranjak dari kasur. "Apa maksudmu tidak makan malam lagi?" ucap kagami kembali bertanya. "ah. Kemarin aku tidak makan malam. Hehe." Ucap [Name] disertai cengiran. Kagami yang melihat itu hanya mendecak lidah malas. "Dengar [Name], kau itu harus banyak makan. Kulihat tubuhmu tidak berubah sama sekali. Bertambah tinggipun tidak. Kau juga tidak tidak berisi" kata kagami menasehati.

Muncul perempatan merah di pelipis kanan [Name]. Belum sempat [Name] mengeluarkan protesnya Kagami mendahuluinya. "Kau, hargailah ibumu. Ia sudah susah susah memasak untukmu. Paling tidak, kau makan sedikit tidak apa-apa. Itu lebih baik daripada tidak makan sama sekali. Masih enak loh di rumah ada yang memasakkan(?). Jangan sampai kau menyesal nanti saat kamu sudah lepas dari orang tua." Ucap kagami panjang lebar seraya memngusap pelan kepala [Name].

[Name] tidak bisa membalas perkataan pemuda itu. "Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi saja aku. Sampai jumpa lagi." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan [Name] yang masih diam.

Ia bangun dari tidurnya. Pandangannya mulai terlihat sendu. Perkataan kagami membuatnya mengingat kembali peristiwa dimana ibunya hampir saja pergi.

Itu terjadi sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Saat itu ia sedang berdiam diri dikamar. Sedang asik dengan ponsel miliknya. Ia mendengar ibunya berteriak memanggilnya. Dengan segera ia berlari keluar kamar dan menuju kamar orang tuanya. Saat ia membuka pintu kamar, ibunya terbaring, mata tertutup dengan wajah yang terlihat kesakitan. Ia berlari menghampiri ibunya.

Ia menjadi panik. Ia menggenggam tangan ibunya. Ia tidak bicara apapun. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan sebuah kata. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus di lakukan. Cengkraman tangan ibunya terhadap nya semakin erat. Beberapa saat kemudian cengkraman itu melemas.

Jantung [Name] berdetak tak beraturan. Nafas nya mulai memburu. ia takut jika hal buruk terjadi pada ibunya. Ia segera mengecek denyut nadi ibunya. Tubuhnya lemas. Cengkraman tangannya pada lengan ibunya terlepas. Tidak apa-apa [Name]. Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Hingga mungkin dua jam setelah itu ibunya sadar, namun kondisinya masih lemah. Menggerakkan tangan saja sulit. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kebetulan, sepupu [Name] (anak paman [Name]/ anak dari kakak ayah [Name]) datang berkunjung. Saat ia tau kondisi ibu [Name], ia bilang jika ia juga pernah menglaminya.

Sehari setelahnya, bibinya(adik ayah [Name]) datang menjenguk ibunya. Bibinya bilang, mungkin ada yang berusaha mengambil nyawa ibunya untuk korban persembahan pemujaan setan. Sasaran sebenarnya adalah ayahnya. Namun karna sasaran tidak berada dirumah, ia menyerang siapapun yang berada di rumah. Kemungkinan orang itu orang yang dikenal ayahnya. Namun belum diketahui Siapa.

Sedikit informasi. Bibi [Name] adalah orang yang biasa diminta tolong jika ada hal hal berhubungan dengan makhluk tak asat mata itu.

Sampai sekarang pun masih belum diketahui. Peristiwa itu juga beberapa kali terulang. Itu terjadi lebih kepadanya sekarang. Saat pulang sekolah, saat hendak menyebrang ia hampir tertabrak jika seseorang tidak menahannya. Ia tidak tau orang itu. Karna saat akan mengucapkan terimaasih, orang itu sudah pergi. Yang ia ingat ia hanya melihat warna rambutnya. Jika tidak salah warnanya abu-abu.

Lalu saat ia berada di super market, rak rak disana roboh, hampir menimpanya. Dan seperti sebelumnya, ada seseorang yang menariknya sebelum ia tertimpa rak-rak yang roboh itu. Namun sekali lagi ia tidak tau siapa orang itu.

Lalu di toilet saat berada di sekolah, ia hampir tertusuk entah oleh siapa jika saja ia tak segera lari setelah tusukan pertama yang meleset. Pelakunya seorang perempuan memakai sergam yang sama dengannya namun ia belum pernah atau memang tidak pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya.

Lalu yang baru saja terjadi kemarin, di atap sekolah. Mungkin jika pemuda itu tidak ada disana sudah dipastikan ia sudah tinggal nama. Entahlah. Semua itu terjadi. Hanya saja ia selalu lolos. Mungkin Kami-sama memang tidak menghendaki itu.

Ia menghela nafas lelah. Semua yang terjadi beberapa bulan ini membuat pikiran dan jiwanya lelah. "Mungkin dia benar" gumam [Name] pelan. Ia lalu beranjak dari kasur. Berjalan keluar kamar. Saat baru saja beberapa langkah ia berhenti. [Name] memiringkan kepalanya berfikir sejenak.

' _anak itu dapat dari mana kata-kata seperti itu?. Apa benar yang tadi itu Taiga?'_ batinnya.

Lalu sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya. Ah. Betapa perhatiannya sahabatnya itu. Ia melanjutkan jalannya menuju dapur untuk makan malam.

.

.

.

.

.

[Name] berjalan melewati lorong lorong kelas. Ia ingin ke atap sekolah. Meskipun telah terjadi hal yang hampir membuatnya jatuh, namun ia tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Ia hanya ingin menikmati pemandangan yang tersuguh disana. Ciptaan Kami-sama yang selalu ia kagumi. Mungkin hampir semua yang pernah ia lihat ia kagumi.

Ia sampai di depan pintu atap. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan.

' _Semoga tidak terjadi apapun.'_ Batinnya berdoa.

Lalu ia membuka pintu itu dan melangkah melewatinya. Dan menutup kembal pintu itu. Ia melangkah menuju unjung atap. Matanya berbinar melihat taman yang terlihat hijau dan beberapa bunga yang bermekaran dengan indahnya menghiasi taman. Begitu menyegarkan mata.

"Kau ingin bunuh diri lagi eh?" ucap seseorang yang terdengar malas. Hal itu membuat [Name] menoleh kebelakang. "Kau saja sana yang bunuh diri." Ucap [Name] dengan wajah yang terlihat datar. Pemuda itu mendecak lidahnya malas. Lalu terkekeh mendengar jawaban [Name].

"apa yang lucu?" ucap [Name] masih dengan wajah datarnya ala Kuroko. "Tidak ada. Kau itu menarik ya?" ucap Pemuda itu. Alis [Name] terangkat. ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang di ucapkan pemuda itu. [Name] berbalik dan menghampiri pemuda yang berbaring disana. Mata pemuda itu terpejam. [Name] berjongkok menghadap pemuda itu. Ia meletakkan apa yang ia bawa di sampingnya.

"Kau siapa?" ucap [Name] bertanya. Pemuda itu diam. "Oh iya. Terimakasih untuk yang dua hari yang lalu." Lanjut [Name]. Mendengar itu pemuda bersurai biru tua itu membuka matanya. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan manik Hitam kelam milik [Name]. "Aomine Daiki." Jawab Aomine setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata [Name]. Lalu ia bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa huh?" tanya Aomine setelah lama mereka saling diam. Ia masih menatap lurus kedepan. "Kau menyelamatkan ku" ucap [Name] singkat. Masih setia menatap Pemuda yang berada di hadapannya itu.

Lalu [Name] duduk. Masih menghadap pada Aomine. Ia ingat tujuannya kesini juga untuk makan siang. Ia mengambil bungkusan kain berwarna hitam yang berada didalam kantong plastik yang ia bawa. Membuka kain itu dan membuka tutup kotak bekal yang ia bawa. Ia ngambil sebuah Onigiri lalu melahapnya. Lalu menelannya.

"Kau mau?" ucap [Name] seraya menyodorkan kotak bekal yang berisi empat buah onigiri didalamnya. Aomine menoleh. Menatap kotal bekal dan pemiliknya secara bergantian. Seolah tau arti aomine yang dilayang kan padanya itu ia hanya mengangguk kecil.

Aomine merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya saat melihat gadis di hadapannya itu mengangguk kecil seperti tadi. Gadis itu terlihat imut saat melakukannya. Ia hendak mengambil satu onigiri dari kotak bekal saat "Tunggu!" seru [Name]. "Kau belum cuci tangan kan?" ucap [Name] bertanya. Pemuda bersurai biru tua itu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

"Kau ini. lucu sekali ya?" ucap Aomine disertai senyu- tidak maksudku seringaian. "Kau ingin aku cuci tangan? Apa disini terlihat ada keran?" lanjut aomine. "Tentu saja tidak ada. Aku membawa tisu basah. Kau bisa menggunakannya. Senbentar." Ucapnya lalu mencari tisu basah yang memang selalu ia bawa setiap makan siang.

Setelah menemukannya ia menyodorkan kepada Aomine untuk mengambil satu. Pemuda itu hanya menuruti saja. Setelah membersihkan tangannya omine mengambil satu onigiri. "Kau bisa memakan semua. Aku sudah kenyang." Ucap [Name] setelah menghabiskan onigiri yang berada di tangannya.

Tidak terjadi percakapan diantara mereka. Aomine masih sibuk dengan makanan yang ada di tangannya. Mungkin itu yang terakhir. "Ah. Aku lupa, perkenalkan, namaku [Full Name]." Ucap [Name] memecah keheningan. Aomine hanya diam.

"terimakasih untuk makanannya." Ucap Aomine. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Sementara itu [Name] sibuk membereskan kotak bekal miliknya. Aomine pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun. [Name] hanya diam setelah selesai membereskan apa yang ia bawa, lalu ikut melangkah pergi dari atap.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Hoho ^^ akhirya chapter ini selesai. Sebuah pencapaian yang bagus untuk diri saya yang bisa eneruslan cerita ini. :D Karna biasanya cerita yang saya buat tak berkelanjutan. Semoga ini menjadi awal yang bagus dan berlanjut. Aamiin. Hoho. Maafkan saya jika membuat menunggu lama :D saya harap cerita ini tidak membosankan. Terimakasih untuk yang telah berkunjung untuk membaca fiksi ini. Sekian cuap-cuap dari saya. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. ^-^)/


End file.
